


Skittles

by Daydreamer21



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer21/pseuds/Daydreamer21
Summary: This is my very first attempt at fan fiction, please be kind





	

‘Do we have anything planned for tonight Nell?’ asked Hilda as she stretched lazily in her chair in Nell’s cottage. They were at the start of a week’s holiday from school and so far had not done much except go on a few gentle walks, it had been a difficult term. Nell smiled as she passed Hilda a cup of coffee, ‘I thought we would visit the local public house’ she replied. Hilda raised her eyebrows, ‘is that a suitable place for two respectable Headmistresses Nell?’ Nell laughed, ‘We’re on holiday Hilda and besides Dartmoor is hardly a rough and tumble area is it?’ Hilda sighed in resignation, once Nell had an idea in her mind Hilda knew that they would be going to the public house that evening ‘Very well Nell, I shall look forward to it’

‘Ta da’ said Nell later that evening- Hilda looked around in astonishment, ‘I didn’t know you had a Skittle Alley here Nell’ she said smiling ‘are you expecting me to play?’ ‘Why yes I am Hilda, go on, it will be fun’ replied Nell almost dancing with delight at Hilda’s expression  
Nell began to earnestly explain the rules to Hilda and was so engrossed that she missed the twinkle in Hilda’s eye- ‘so Nell’ Hilda began ‘all I have to do is take this small ball, throw it down this narrow alley with the aim of knocking down those wooden skittles at the end?’ Nell nodded enthusiastically ‘yes that is correct’ Hilda looked dubious ‘the skittles seem very far apart?’ she said innocently. If Nell hadn’t been so busy explaining the rules she might have been a little more suspicious at Hilda’s innocent tone. ‘You go first Hilda, just try to knock as many down as you can’ said Nell encouragingly. Hilda tentatively picked up the first ball and walked up to the alley ‘here Nell?’ she asked biting her lip ‘do I throw it from here?’ Nell nodded smiling, ‘yes you must get the ball down before the line otherwise it’s a ‘no ball’’ she said pointing to the black line drawn across the alley. Hilda nodded in concentration, lined up her shot and threw the ball sedately down the alley knocking all 9 skittles down. Nell’s face was a picture and Hilda had to fight hard to stop herself from laughing, ‘beginners luck’ she said demurely, Nell was muttering to herself as she restacked the skittles. When she straightened she said ‘well done’ although Hilda was not sure she meant it. Hilda’s eyes were twinkling as she stepped up to throw her second ball, this one hit the side ‘no ball’ shouted Nell. Hilda’s third ball got one skittle down ’10’ said Nell delightedly ‘well done Hilda- isn’t this exciting?’ Hilda laughed at Nell’s enjoyment and agreed

Round after round followed and Nell’s face gradually darkened as Hilda got strike after strike, finally something clicked and she looked closely at Hilda’s face and saw the bitten lip and laughter in her eyes ‘you ratbag Hilda’ she said accusingly ‘you have played skittles before’ Hilda gave in and laughed at Nell’s mournful expression- ‘why Nell, did you think I only learned about Shakespeare at Oxford? I was Captain of the house skittles team, I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist teasing you when you thought I was a novice’ Nell glowered at her and then grinned ‘at least I know I’ve been thoroughly beaten by an expert, it makes it slightly easier for my pride’ she said ruefully. Hilda put a comforting arm around her and smiled ‘may I get you a drink Nell?’ ‘I think you’d better make it a double’


End file.
